Reika Hibiki
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 響/ヒビキ (Hibiki; Echo/sound) れいか(Reika; Lovely Pedal/Fresh Flower) |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: Wrathieloid/UTAUloid'''MODEL:'' ''-13 '- Imprinted on her upper arm area (rarely seen) |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female''' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'237.4Hz (A#3)' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Delta Furuta('Sister' UTAU) Raiden Hiraki '(Genderbend by pitch manipulation) |- | align="center"|AGE |'17 | align="center"|GENRE |'ANY' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'UNKNOWN' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT | 118lb (53.5238 kg) | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM | Blueberries | align="center"|CREATOR | Wrath '(dA, pixiv, Tumblr) |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'5'7" ' '(170 cm) | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Wrath' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | N/A |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'July 9th' | align="center"|LIKES | Sweets, Singing, Naps | align="center"|MEDIA LIST | YOUTUBE |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'July 9, 2011' | align="center"|DISLIKES |Loud noises (During naps), Spicy foods | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG | UNKNOWN |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Reika is the first Wrathieloid She is usually quiet, but when it comes to singing she breaks out of her shell She is very caring and nice towards others if she knows them well enough |} Character Design Hair color: Medium length brown hair with blue fringes Eye color: Light icy blue Shirt: Grey with light blue stripe undershirt, white cover up; starts at chest and opens up towards bottom Arm-warmers: Dark grey with navy blue ends Pants: Grey jeans Feet: Grey to white boots Voice Configuration Reika's voice is the default voicebank voice. The voicebank is encoded in Hira and Romaji. Download'''s: CV ACT 2 - Here VCV ACT 1 - Here '''Soft Append - Here Pitch Change Raiden is available to use in both Delta and Reika's voicebanks g+20 to get Raiden with Reika's voice and to get Delta g+5 - g+8 Facts *Idolizes VY1 and VY2 *Adores blueberries and anything with them Usage Clause Adapted from Aki Umine's page. Usage Rule of Reika Hibiki: The rules below are for the character and the UTAU voicebank Reika Hibiki Every rule applies to both the character and the UTAU voicebank Reika Hibiki 1.) Authorization *Do not use Reika Hibiki to violate laws and ordinances and/or promote actions which violate laws and ordinances. *Do not use Reika Hibiki in manners offensive to public order and morals. *Do not use Reika Hibiki to slander and/or insult third person/party users. *Do not impersonate the creator of Reika Hibiki *Do not sell the voicebank and/or the character Reika Hibiki commercially. 2.) Prohibitions and Reminders a) Political expression :Is not limited as long as it complies with the Authorization directives above. b) Religious expression :Religious expression which promotes a certain religious group must be asked with permission from the creator first. c) Sexual (NC-17) expression, grotesque and/or violent expression :Is not limited if given permission from the creator, and has been warned/censored properly. 3.) Modification and Redistribution of the Voicebank *No limitation is imposed on editing the voicebank. (e.g. noise reduction and pitch manipulation) *No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. *Redistribution and reuploading of this voicebank requires prior permission. *Redistribution of the edited/modified voicebank requires prior permission. All of the above information is certified true and correct by the creator of this page, Wrath. Any above information may change without prior notice.